I Need You
by sakurak504
Summary: Petra survived the 57th Expedition but she is now comatose. Will she wake up? Rivetra


_Hello everyone! I have fallen into the SNK fandom and I regret nothing whatsoever! The two pairings I absolutely love are Rivetra and Erenmika. This one is Rivetra though because I hate how she dies. And since this is my first fanfic for this fandom, it might not be so great. Enjoy!_

* * *

Levi hated the sight. The sight of Petra lying in a bed, injuries everywhere. He hated how she never opened her eyes. Out of the entire squad, only she had made it. Sure, she had been smashed against a tree, but she wasn't fragile and she had pulled through. She was in a coma though, and Hanji had told him grimly that she may never wake up again.

He sat on the chair beside her, holding her hand. He ran his fingers gently along the pale hand, stroking her palm and fingers. He couldn't cry. He couldn't.

He stared at the lifeless looking body on the bed, even though she was merely sleeping. He wished it were that way. He wished that she was just sleeping and that she would wake up at any moment and press a kiss to his lips.

The door creaked open and Eren appeared.

"Captain? Here's some food. You haven't come down in a while and gotten anything to eat, so I brought some up," Eren said quietly.

Levi merely nodded his thanks, keeping his gaze on the young woman lying before him. Eren knew that he was dismissed and tiptoed out.

How he wished he could go back to the time before the expedition.

* * *

Before:

"Leviiii. Leeevi!" Petra gently shook her lover awake. He groaned and turned away. She chuckled and leaned down to press a passionate kiss to his mouth. Well that woke him up quickly.

"Good morning Levi!" Petra flashed her beautiful smile at him. He could feel his heart melt into butter. Her smiles were just so beautiful! They were like sunshine to him, warming up his impaired heart. She had healed his heart, taking away his past of no love with a simple smile and a kiss.

"Mornin' Petra," Levi groaned again and sat up. He leaned over and hugged her close, rubbing her back softly and leaning his forehead against hers. After meeting Petra, Levi had become much more affectionate. In private, of course.

_Knock knock_

"What the fuck do you want?" Levi yelled. He could a hear a small squeak of the soldier who had just been scared shitless by the Captain with colorful vocabulary.

"Err Captain, Commander Erwin would like to see you and talk to you about final plans for the 57th Expedition," the soldier squeaked.

"Ugh," Levi huffed. He could hear the subordinate scurrying away.

"Oh Levi, stop intimidating them like that," Petra chided gently.

"Humph." Levi pulled her close again, stroking her hair tenderly. He placed a finger on her jaw and tilted her chin up before giving her a soft kiss. After about five minutes of making out, she nudged him out of bed.

"You have a meeting. Go."

He gave her one final kiss before standing up. "See you later. We can continue after the expedition right?"

Petra smiled at him. "Right."

* * *

Levi stared at her. She was still beautiful, even with those wounds stained scarlet. She still shone in the sunlight.

After getting smashed against a tree by the Female Titan, most of her bones had been broken. She'd survived though, and Hanji, as well as other doctors, had rushed her into surgery upon arriving back at the headquarters. Levi had death glared at them until they had made the attempt.

She was alive and the surgery had been a success. However, she might never wake up again. She was comatose.

Another knock on the door sounded before Hanji came in.

"What do you want, shitty glasses?"

However, Hanji could detect a different tone in his voice. He was thankful that she had saved Petra, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I just wanted to tell you to get some rest. You haven't left her side at all. I mean, that's fine, but at least get some sleep," Hanji suggested.

"I won't sleep until she wakes up," Levi insisted.

Hanji sighed. He could be so damn stubborn! Scratch that. He was _always_ damn stubborn.

"You know, Heichou, sometimes, comatose people can hear their loved ones." Her voice was timid.

"Hanji."

"Yes captain?"

"Dismissed." However, his tone said something else entirely.

After Hanji left, he turned towards Petra.

* * *

Petra was half-conscious. She could feel her surroundings, but her eyes wouldn't open. She couldn't open them. Her body was sore all over and it hurt so badly. She could feel something in her hand. It was warm and it stroked her own hand softly. She could hear the person's breathing. She knew immediately who it was.

_Levi_

She wished she could squeeze his hand, let him know that she was there. But she was so tired and it hurt so much. She heard Eren come in and a few minutes later, Hanji. Their words weren't coherent though. Levi said a few things.

_"I won't sleep until she wakes up."_

How long had she been there? Probably a few days. If he hadn't slept since then, he probably looked and felt like shit. She just wanted him to get some rest and feel better. She mentally slapped herself. He wouldn't sleep if she wasn't awake! As flattering as that was, he really needed his sleep. She knew what he was like without his sleep. She was trying to wake up. She was trying desperately and she wouldn't give up. Never. She wanted to see him again. She wanted him to be happy and she knew he would refuse happiness unless she was there.

_Levi, I will wake up no matter what. Trust me. But please, don't hurt yourself._

Then, he began to speak.

"Petra, I hope you can hear me. You'd better. That's an order, _cadet_. Anyway, oh god I'm shit at this, I hope you feel better. I want you to wake up. You'd better wake up. Without you, I am nothing. Without you, I cannot live life properly. My life was already fucked up, but you made it better when I met you. Every kiss and touch you gave to me warmed up my icy heart. I can't live without you Petra. So please, wake up. For me. I know that's selfish, but I really need you." Levi's voice trembled and Petra knew that he was trying his best to express his feelings. It had always been so hard for him. She wanted to burst into tears.

"Petra, please, we all need you. Your parents need you. The Scouting Legion needs you."

"I need you."

Petra wanted to cry. She wanted to shout at him that she was trying her best, that she was doing all she could.

She heard him stand up and sit down beside her on the bed. She felt a warm hand on her cheek. She could feel his breath on her lips.

She could feel his soft lips caressing her own. A tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek. She willed herself to kiss him back and succeeded. It took all of her strength to move her lips with his, to make him know that she was there. She heard him gasp and pressed her lips harder to his. He pulled her to him and they shared a passionate kiss.

Their lips parted and she opened her eyes. The sunlight blinded her. But, she could see Levi there, stunned.

"Petra?" He was visibly shocked.

"Levi," her voice was a mere whisper, but she was awake. _She was awake!_ She coughed.

"Levi," her voice became stronger.

"Petra!" he wrapped his arms around her and the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I love you, Levi." It took all of her strength to wrap her arms around him. He could feel her shaking. He pressed his lips to her again.

In the background, he could hear a door open and Hanji gasp, but all of his attention was focused on the girl in his arms.

"I love you too, Petra. Welcome back."

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was my first for SNK. Hope it was okay! Sorry if Levi was a little bit OOC but I wanted him to try his best to help her wake up. Thank you for reading! Leave a review to tell me if I should continue writing these kinds of stories! Much love to you all!_

_Sakura-chan_


End file.
